Log In
by Lola loves chocolate Xx
Summary: Dumbledore has decided to introduce Hogwarts to EOing (Electronic Owling) What happens when Harry finds a match Xx THIS IS A DRARRY!
1. A New Professor

**Chapter 1**

**A New Professor**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everybody, this year we have a new Professor joining us to teach you about EO's Electo-Owling-"

Dumbledore steps aside and points his hand to the Professor beside him

"-Professor Jones"

Professor Jones smiles as she steps up to the golden owl podium

"Good evening students and Professors of Hogwarts, I am Professor Jones, the creator of EOI, Electronic-Owling-Incorporated, making Owling another witch or wizard faster and easier"

The Great hall filled with conversations from all four houses

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	2. Electo-Owling

**Chapter 2**

**Electo-Owling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore raised his voice and the great hall fell silent

Draco looked to and from his friends, Blaze looking up to the celling and Pansy leaning on her bench looking at Draco

Draco ran his hand through his hair and looked on at Professor jones

"- students will be able to send EO's in the Owlery and the Library

A shiver ran up Draco's spine letting him sense someone was watching him

He looked over to the Gryffindork table and Potter was looking at him

Draco scowled, and Potter scrunched his nose up as if he could finally smell Weasley and looked away

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	3. Shut Up Potter

**Chapter 3**

**Shut Up Potter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco glared at Potter till he looked away

Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms

Draco got up and walked out the great hall with Blaze and Panzy in toe

They stood leaning against the wall by the stair way as Potter walked out with the Weaslette

"You can owl your little girlfriend now, Potter!"

Draco and Harry stood toe to toe

"Yeah, maybe I will"

Draco felt hurt by Potter say that

"Or you could try owling your parents"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco looked at Blaze and Laughed

"What are you going to do Potter?"

Potter glared at Draco deciding on what he would actually do to him

Weaslette pulled on Potters robes

"Come on Harry"

Potter took a step back and turned to walk with Weaslette

"That's right, follow your girlfriend Potter"

Potter clenched his fists and carried on walking

**Thanks For Watching Xx**


	4. First Lesson

**Chapter 4**

**First lesson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

The class room filled with a flood of students as Professor Jones opened the door

"welcome class, to your first lesson of Electro-Owling, EO for short"

Professor jones flicked her wand and a small box opened on her desk releasing paper birds in to the room

"Now, each bird has a students name on it, it is your job to find your name, off you go"

The class stood up and started trying to catch the paper birds, hoping to find one with their name on

Draco waved his wand

"Accio, Draco bird?"

A paper bird flew down and landed on Draco's hand

After 10 minutes all the birds were caught apart from one with the name "Neville Longbottom' on it

Draco opened up his bird and it read:

Login: MalfoyDraco

Password: Dragon 1 2 3

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	5. EOing

**Chapter 5**

**EOing**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

"What's this rubbish!"

Professor Jones walks over to Draco's work bench and round the back, and down to the front again

This 'rubbish' is your personal account for Electo-Owling, you will find the use for these logins in the owlery or the library

The class broke onto chatter about EOing

"Class dismissed early, I hope you use the time to your EO accounts"

Students packed up their belongings and left the class room

They all headed to the Library or the owlery, apart from Draco who visited his common room to retrieve his potions book for his next lesson with Snape

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	6. Love Potion

**Chapter 6**

**Love Potion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

**I'm sorry for making the chapters so short, i didn't think this story would be very popular so i decided to make short chapters since i found it hard to continue writing my other fanfic 'Whats so good about a Muggle pet' Xx**

Draco still arrived early to potions despite him having to get his potions books from his common room and going the wrong way due to the moving stair cases

Once all the students were seated, Snape burst through the door and silence fell

"As I said in our first ever lesson and every first lesson since, there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class"

Draco caught Snape's eye and smiled at his godfather

"Today we will be making love potions, you will find the recipe on page 169"

Draco opened his potions book to page 169 and his eyes devoured the words in the book in-front of him

_A love potion Recipe_

_Indigence_

_#Ash-winder eggs_

_#Rose thorns _

_#Peppermint _

_#Powdered moonstone _

_Love potions are a brew which causes the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the one who gave them the potion_

**Thanks For Reading, even thought they are so short Xx**


	7. Suit Your Self

**Chapter 7**

**Suit Your Self**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys or girls Xx**

Draco walked out the potions class and along the corridor to his dorm with his hands in his pockets clutching his love potion

"Hey, Draco!"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Blaze and Pansy running towards him

"Draco were going to the Library to try out Electo-Owling, you coming?"

Draco shook his head and waved his friends away with his hand

"No, it sounds pointless to me"

Pansy pulled on Blaze's arm

"Suit your self Draco"

His friends disappeared down another corridor leaving him to walk to his dorm alone

Draco walked behind a stone wall in the dungeons leading to his common room

Once in his room he opened one of three box's under his bed and stored his love potion in it with many other labelled bottles of potion's

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	8. Goldiefox Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**Goldiefox Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room reading a potion's book

It has been 2 weeks since Hogwarts had been introduced to EOing and Draco still hasn't bothered to see what everyone loves about it

Blaze skipped down the stairs and jumped onto the sofa next to Draco

"Someone's happy"

Blaze smiled a large toothy grin

"Todays the day I meet Goldiefox"

Draco smirks at his friends petty behaviour

"You have only spoken to this person on Electo-Owling and you are already falling for her, well you not even sure if it's a girl or a boy, why didn't you ask them?"

Blaze just shook his head not loosing his smile

"I don't know it didn't occur to me, and anyway I think she's a girl by the way she writes"

Draco put down his book

"Have you seen the way you write recently?"

Blaze just winks, causing Draco to roll his eyes at him

"Stop being such a Hufflepuff and just go already!"

Draco watches as Blaze walks out the portrait to meet mysterious Goldiefox

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	9. Goldiefox Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Goldiefox part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

**Reached 1,000 views yaay! Xx**

Blaze returned when it was past curfew with a blistering smile on his face

Draco was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed sorting through his potion box in-front of him

"So it went well then?"

Blaze stood with his back to the end of his bed and fell backwards with his arms out

"Ah Draco, it went more than well, and you'll never guess who it was"

Draco didn't look at Blaze but pretended to sound enthusiastic

"Surprise me"

"Goldiefox is Neville"

There was a sudden clatter of potion bottles

"Neville?"

Draco's brow furled and suddenly he realized and his eyes widened

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Blaze giggled like a school girl making Draco smile

"And I thought I was the only gay one, when were you gonna tell me?"

Blaze shrugged a very un-Slytherin shrug

"Only recently found out myself"

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	10. Early Riser's

**Chapter 10**

**Early Riser's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco woke and went down to the common room to meet Blaze

Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the sun blinded him and he just made out Blaze in the distance, sat with someone

Draco assumed it was Pansy and carried on walking until he got to the sofa opposite them, he stopped and realised the other person wasn't Pansy but Neville Longbottom

"Longbottom? Sorry, I didn't expect to see you here this early"

Neville smiled up at him and Draco couldn't ignore him, he smiled back and held out his hand, he then remembered the last time he wanted to shake hands with a Gryffindor

Draco sat down and smiled at how happy his friend was, he also felt a twinge of jealousy inside at how happy his friend is and how he would love to share a smile like that with someone

Draco shook his head and realised he should br giving his friend some privacy

"Blaze im gonna get some grub, I'll see you later, Neville"

Draco nodded to Neville and exited the common room.

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	11. Blaze's Bet

**Chapter 11**

**Blaze's Bet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco and Blaze were sat in the library with Pansy and Neville doing their potions essay

Neville rose from his seat and turned to Blaze

"I've gotta go, I'll see you later Blazey "

Neville leans down and pecks Blaze on the lips

"See you later Nevey bear"

Neville walked away and Blaze turned to Draco

"You know, Draco you should try Electro-Owling and find a match like I did with Neville"

Draco sighed

"Blaze it would be a dream come true if I ever got a match, but I never will"

Blaze slammed his quill on the desk

"You need to stop being so hard on your self Draco, you will find someone and I'm gonna prove it to you, now go logon!"

Draco put down his quill and closed his book

"Ok, when I prove you wrong I am allowed to say I told you so"

Blaze held out his hand

"Deal, and I'm allowed to say I told you so when you_ do_ get a match!"

Draco took Blaze's hand, officially agreeing to their bet

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	12. Login

**Chapter 12**

**Login**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

**I'm sorry the chapters are short but i planned this story with short chapters, sorry guys :/ Xx**

Username: MalfoyDraco

Password: Dragon 1 2 3

Draco wrote his log in on the parchment, watched it disappear and left it to Blaze to fill out the rest

Draco folded up his essay and replaced the book on the shelf then he turned on his heel and headed towards his dorm

* * *

Blaze returned later and had news for Draco

"You have a match Mr Malfoy"

Draco sat there looking at Blaze for a minute

"Who is it?"

Blaze grinned

"A boy called RedLion"

Draco thought about something with a confused look on his face

"Why does everyone have an animal in their name?"

Blaze shrugged

"Dunno but everyone does it, like you're name is SilverDragon and my name is BlueBearie"

Draco smiled and his head clouded, only able to see a silver dragon and a red lion stood face to face

Draco shook his head and they were gone

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	13. I Told You So

**Chapter 13**

**I Told You So**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling**

**Yaaay, this story has over 2,000 views! (I'll stop announcing about views now) Thank you to everyone who is following this story, and if your not following this story, i really think you should ;) Xx**

Blaze and Draco went up to the owlery to check their EO's

Blaze had finished EOing and Draco wrote his login down on the parchment and found 2 new EO's

Dear SilverDragon

It's strange that we haven't met, since

we have so much in-common I would

have thought we would have come across

each other at some point during each term

some times I think this could just be me

from the future taking the piss or something

RedLion Xx

Draco re-read the EO a few times and looked at Blaze

"I told you so!"

Draco rolled his eyes and started to read the other EO

Dear SilverDragon

I think we should meet up

what do you think?

RedLion Xx

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	14. Replying

**Chapter 14**

**Replying**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

**Sorry i didn't post this yesterday i was in London :/ soz Xx**

Draco sat there, spinning his quill in hand, thinking about what to reply to RedLion

Dear RedLion

I can confirm I am not you from the future

and can also confirm I would like us to meet

too, but we should get to know each other a bit

more first, lets say 1 - 2 weeks until we decide to meet

Xx SilverDragon xX

Draco waited a few minutes and a new reply appeared on the parchment

Dear SilverDragon

I'm glad you not me from the future,

at least I know I'm not gonna spend

all my life on this and I would like to get

to know each other more and meet after

RedLion Xx

Draco smiled as he wrote 'log off' across the parchment, then followed his friend out the Owlery and back to their common room

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	15. 2 Weeks Later

**Chapter 15**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco was sat at the back of a Division lesson with Blaze and Pansy, daydreaming about what RedLion would look like

Draco imagined a boy the same height as him with a good sense of humour and will make him laugh like in his EO's, for some reason Draco imagined him with green eyes and blonde hair

Draco then looked around the room at every pair of green eyes, to see if RedLion might be in this room

Draco thought about the smile Blaze shared with Neville, thinking he could finally share a smile like that with someone, this someone he hoped would be RedLion

Soon enough division was over and Draco wondered to his next lesson, followed by Panzy who was going on about something to do with their next lesson

Draco wasn't really listening to Panzy as he saw a boy with blonde hair_ and_ green eyes walk past

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	16. Until Then

**Chapter 16**

**Until Then**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco nearly sprinted up the stairs to the owlery and snatched the parchment off the shelf to login to his Electo-Owling

Draco had a new EO from RedLion

Dear SilverDragon

I think we know each other

pretty well now don't you think,

do you want to meet up?

maybe at Hogsmead?

Until then

My heart knows no bounds

RedLion Xx

Draco let out a breath he had been holding in and began to write his reply

Dear RedLion

I also think we know each other

pretty well and we would make a Good team

you and me, I can't wait to meet up.

how about that café next to HoneyDuke's, half 1?

we could probably stop for some chocolate frogs :)

Until Hogsmead

My heart waits to see you… and saves money for chocolate frogs

Xx SilverDragon xX

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	17. Hogsmead

**Chapter 17**

**Hogsmead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco had walked down to Hogsmead with Blaze, Pansy and of course Neville, he had some how become friends with them, hanging out in their common room, eating lunch with them, he even sat with them during lessons... even if Blaze wasn't there and Neville was just like a true Slytherin, Blaze has already asked Dumbledore if Neville could retry the sorting hat

Draco left his friends in Ollivander's, cus Neville needed a new wand after breaking his last one

He walked towards the Café next to HoneyDuke's, the Brew's and stews Café

The blonde walked in and sat down at the back of the café in the corner, not long after Harry Potter walked in and sat in the window

Draco glared at Harry when he looked at him and then looked again with a bit of compassion as he realised he had green eyes

Draco's mouth opened slightly as Harry's eyes caught his attention

Harry looked away from Draco and back out the window, then he had cast a tempus charm and leaned against the table sighing

Draco took out his wand and casted a tempus charm, realizing it was 2:37, he got up and headed towards the door

Just before he left he looked back at Harry confused

The Slytherin shook his head and walked out and into HoneyDuke's, buying some chocolate frogs

Draco walked past Brew's and stews , watching Harry as he walked past eating a chocolate frog, causing Harry to look at him wide-eyed like an owl

**Thanks For Reading**


	18. EO Of Annoyance

**Chapter 18**

**EO of annoyance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco arrived back at the castle and went strait to the library and signed in to his EO's

Dear RedLion

Where were you today?

Were you having second thoughts about meeting me?

Please reply with your thoughts, I always love to hear them

Always

Xx SilverDragon xX

Draco left the Library and stormed out in to the corridor

He rounded the corner and bumped into Harry

"Watch it Pot-"

Draco gazed up at Harry before getting up

"Look out Draco"

Harry walked past Draco and into the Library

Draco was dumbstruck, Harry not only used his name but he sounder nicer to him, Draco couldn't figure out why he used his first name though

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	19. Chocolate Frogs

**Chapter 19**

**Chocolate frogs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco had spend the rest of the evening sat in the common room but he couldn't stop thinking about Harry, it really bugged him that HArry had smiled and called him Draco...

Finally he decided to go cheek his EO's from RedLion at the Owlery, maybe that would stop him thinking about Harry

Dear SilverDragon

I don't know what you mean by where was I

because I was there the whole time,

it was you who wasn't there but I must know

did you buy chocolate frogs before you went back?

Your RedLion xX

Draco frowned at the words on the parchment in-front of him

He then realized RedLion must have seen him to know he went for chocolate frogs

Dear RedLion

I was at the café, brew's and stews and

after a while of waiting I went to HoneyDuke's

and got some chocolate frogs and

I walked Back to the castle

I still await your reply

Xx SilverDragon xX

Draco sat in the owlery for a while waiting for the reply, but when he didnt get one he left and bumped into Harry as he rounded the corner of the stairs

"Get out my way saint Potter!"

Draco stormed down the stairs, angry that RedLion is probably toying with him

Harry watched Draco, obviously very confused before he went in to the owlery

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


	20. How About Some Chocolate Frogs?

**Chapter 20**

**How about some chocolate frogs?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling Xx**

Draco had walked up to the owlery, looking over his shoulder as he went

Dear RedLion

I don't think Hogsmead was, as well planned as we thought it was

if you still want to, we could go get some chocolate frogs sometime?

I don't know when though, maybe next Hogsmead

or if you have any other suggestions

Xx SilverDragon xX

Draco left the Owlery as he had promised to spend some time with Blaze

He walked in through the door of his dorm and froze as he saw his friend sat on the floor kissing Neville

Draco cleared his throat loudly, making Neville jump away from Blaze like a spring

"I could come back later but I would miss the awkwardness"

Draco smiled at Blaze knowing what he was doing to his friend's boyfriend

Neville had his hand wrapped round his fist and nervously looked at the floor

Draco straightened his shirt and grinned at Blaze as Neville got up

Neville didn't look at Blaze as he spoke

"I-I'm gonna g-go and, yeah"

Neville turned and left

As soon as Neville shut the door, Draco did something very un-Malfoy, he laughed loudly at his friend

Blaze suddenly forgot why he was angry as he had never actually heard Draco laugh like he was laughing now

"Ahh Draco, just you wait i will get you back"

Draco's laughing came to a sudden hault

"Wait... what!"

**Thanks For Reading Xx**


End file.
